New Years Resolution
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is dedicated to a dear friend of mine. It is when Anzu finds out that letting go of the old is much needed to let the new heal. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


New Year's Resolution

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everybody. I am making this oneshot fanfic to my friend Linkin-Phoenix, a good friend who has made some worthwhile stories. Check them out; they are very good to read.

Darien: In honor of New Years, our theme is going to be that with every ending… comes a new beginning. We like to wish all of you out there a blessed and wonderful New Year when it comes!

I do not own Yugioh or _One Heart_ by O-Town from the movie _Pokémon the Movie 2000_. Now, on with the fanfic!)

It was December 31st, 2006 and it was a great time in Sydney, Australia. The entire metropolis was preparing for the great night that would come, not just for them but also for many all over the entire planet. The night when the old year would end at 11:59 p.m., and a new one would be ushered in at the stroke of 12:00 a.m. The citizens were preparing parades, parties, and all sorts of festivities that would welcome in the year 2007.

However, some were not joining in the celebrations. One in particular was a young woman from the country of Japan, on a training tour to learn more on ballet and the art of dancing. She was currently eighteen years of age, very beautiful, and possessing a mature and intelligent mind. Her name was Anzu Mazaki, and she was sitting on a park bench in the bustling city. But, she had a look of sadness and loneliness on her face. Her cerulean eyes were misty, indicating that she was on the verge of tears. The young lady was very emotional, thinking on the friends she left behind in her hometown… and the love she lost in another country.

"Atemu… I wish you were here." she whispered to no one in particular. She left Domino City about three years ago after her friends returned from Egypt. A dancing studio had seen her potential of becoming a top-quality performer and hired her on the spot. She was now moving from place to place, performing for large audiences while also studying up on various dance arts. She missed her friends badly, as they also missed her as well. However, the person she missed most of all was the Pharaoh, the dark half of her friend Yugi Motou. She really admired and loved the ancient spirit, but it really hurt her when he left to go to the Spirit World.

"Excuse me, miss. Is something wrong?" a voice asked from her right. She tilted her head up and saw a young man near her age staring down in concern for her. He had a lean but strong build, light tan skin, sandy brown hair that was the same color of his eyes. He radiated a kind of warmth that she hadn't felt ever since her career started. She wiped her misty blue orbs and replied "No, its nothing. I'm fine, really." The young man knew that she was not being sincere and instead of leaving, he sat down by her side. "I see. Tell me, what is your name? My name is Nicholas King, but my friends and mother call me Nick." he stated.

Anzu introduced herself as well, but was quickly getting nervous around the teen. "Listen, I know something is wrong. Care to talk about it with me? Maybe I can help." Nick offered. The brunette bombshell was a bit flattered that someone took the time to care, especially with all the chaos that was around. She kindly replied "no thank you" and was about to leave for the studio apartment when he reached out and took her left hand gently. "Please, I would like to help. You really look like you need an ear to listen to." he said gently. The young woman was a bit startled by his boldness, but felt that he was someone to trust. For the moment at least.

She sat down beside him and started to tell of her feelings of loneliness and sadness, describing how an empty void was forming in her heart by not being with her friends back home in Japan. After listening intently, Nick had an understanding of what she was feeling. "I understand what you're talking about. I know I'm not in the same boat as you, but I know what its like to be alone." he told her. The Australian teen started to tell her on his experiences in life, different from hers but similar in a way. Anzu really felt good at this point; getting a lot of burdens off her chest after so long and also finding a person that understood her on an adequate enough level.

"Anzu, how about we both celebrate New Years together? After all, it is the time when the old is left behind and a new fresh start arrives." Nick offered. The young lady was grateful for the kind offer, but she felt that going out with someone would betray Atemu and she just couldn't do that. "I'm glad for the offer Nick, really I am. But… I can't." she whispered out. Mr. King knew why this was, hearing intently on her explanation of the love of her life. He sighed, and gently tilted her head up to face his. "Anzu… I may not have know this Atemu personally, but it seemed that he really cared for you before he left. He would have been glad knowing that you were doing okay in your life. Would you dishonor his memory by being alone and loveless?" he asked.

Anzu's eyes widened considerably and backed away from Nick a little. 'Is… Is he right? Have I really dishonored Atemu's memory by being so alone and cold?' she thought. While the woman was thinking on this, Nick felt that he had taken things a bit too far. "I'm sorry for the bluntness, Anzu. I'll be leaving now." he said and turned to walk away. He suddenly felt a grip on his arm, turning around to see the Japanese girl hanging on. "Nick… maybe you're right. I have been a bit cold to everyone since Atemu left. Maybe its time I set things right. So, I accept your offer for taking me to the New Year's Eve party in the town." she told him.

The girl had really thought about it. She realized, even at that brief moment, that she really was dishonoring the memory of her crush and needed to rectify the situation. 'Besides, Nick's kinda cute and kind. Maybe… maybe its time to let go of the old. I'll remember Atemu and keep him in my heart, but I need to move on. And a date's not that bad.' she reasoned. Nick was glad to hear this and told her to meet him at this precise bench in the park later on tonight. "I hope to make it a worthwhile night for you, Anzu. Thank you, and good luck." he told her before leaving. As he walked away, Anzu felt something stirring in the near-complete void in her heart.

'It feels… wonderful. I feel so warm and tingly. It feels like the time I went on that date with Yugi some time ago at the carnival.' she thought as she slowly left to go back to the dance studio. A small but warm smile was on her face, being glad to enjoy a New Year for the first time in a long while. While she was walking back, she heard a radio speaker saying "And now, a gift for all you lovers out there! Its from the group O-Town and is from a hot movie that came out six years ago! Hope you enjoy it!" It started to play the music and song, and the words kinda floated around in Anzu's mind.

* * *

**_One heart, can make a difference.  
One joy, can change it all.  
One road, can drive all the distance.  
And be a hope, around the world._**

**_Would you make a sacrifice  
if you knew if it were right.  
Well the answers' there, if you look inside.  
Will you run and hide.  
Or will you fight the fight._**

**_Cause there's a power._**  
_**Inside you.  
And there's a battle to be won.  
And every victory has a beginning.  
The way it always has begun.  
With the power of one.**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**_

_**One day  
You'll realize that and one heart is all you need.  
One dream that we can all share.  
One dream we all believe.**_

_**And we'll make that sacrifice.  
Just because we know it's right.  
And we'll face the answers  
that's buried inside.  
We won't run and hide.  
We gonna fight the fight.**_

_**There's a power inside you.  
There's a battle to be won.  
Every victory has a beginning.  
The way it always has begun.  
With the power of one.**_

_**With the power of one.  
Yeeeeeaaaaah**_

_**We'll look inside.  
We won't run and hide.  
No, we'll find the fight.**_

_**There's a power inside you.  
There's a battle to be won.  
Every victory has a beginning.  
The way it always has begun.**_  
_**With the power of one.**_

* * *

Later that night 

It was 11:55 p.m., close to countdown for the New Year and everyone was waiting for the clock to ring and usher in January 1st, 2007! In the middle of the crowd in the city center, a couple of teens were close together. It was Nick and Anzu, holding hands and enjoying the evening. The young man had taken Anzu out to various spots in the city, making sure that she had a good time. Now, they were waiting with all the rest for the exit of 2006 and the entrance of 2007. Anzu felt very good, not having this much fun in a very long time.

The brunette beauty looked at her date and whispered "Thanks Nick. I really needed this." The young Australian replied that it was nothing and that he was glad to help. It was now thirty seconds until the clock struck midnight, and most people were now counting along loudly at the winding down clock. However, Anzu and Nick were focused on one another. Their faces slowly inched towards one another, and at the stroke of midnight… their lips met in a light kiss. While everyone cheered loudly for the New Year, balloons floating high in the sky and confetti raining down on the city folk… two friends shared a kiss that was the beginning of something grand.

(Author's Notes: If anyone would like to continue this, it's fine by me. I give you my blessing. I hope my friend liked this oneshot.

Darien: From all of us here on Monster Island, we wish you all a blessed and fulfilling New Year! Take care, everyone!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
